


Sucy's Special Milf Potion series

by BigBobbyBlobtheSlob



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Age Progression, Age modification, Belly Expansion, Belly Rubbing, Belly Slapping, Breast Expansion, Butt Expansion, Cum Inflation, Deep Throating, Fetal movement, Flashing, Gang Bang, Height Growth, Hips Expansion, Impregnation, Magic, Moral Degeneration, Size Difference, Stomach noises, Transformation, Whipping, belly bulge, belly punishment, belly stuffing, bloating belly, bra size measuring, examination, gagging, hyper belly expansion, monster pregnancy, navel worship, non-human pregnancy, possible pred, pregnancy progression, public masterbation, sweating, wardrobe malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBobbyBlobtheSlob/pseuds/BigBobbyBlobtheSlob
Summary: After being told the next level in the magical performing arts in Monstorology is restricted for older witches at peak physical condition Akko convinces Sucy to create an age-up potion to solve their little problem in a big way...leading to several unexpected consequences. (Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia, all characters involved are aged-up through "appropriate" plot devices.)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Akko's New Knockers

It was just another day at Luna Nova Magical Academy as Professor Finnelan, the instructor on the subject of magical history, was giving a detailed verbal lecture of one of the most historical key points in magic.  
  
  
"And as the great Wizard Merlin announced to the public, 'The self-driven pursuit of reaching a much deeper understanding of magic study is a great and noble act, when said pursuits are led by the capable and the virtuous'. And as such, we as witches, have a sworn duty to uphold the dignity of magic through rigid practice and-" Professor Finnelan began, only to be interrupted by the roaring snoring of Akko Kagari, showing her sincere interest of the study by vocalizing her internal thoughts in the form of a hog like call of her deep slumber letting her head rest on her desk with a great bit of drool running down her lips.  
  
  
The professor's right eye visibly twitching in anger of having to cease the enriching lecture for the rudeness of one of her students, several of the other students couldn't resist snickering and laughing to themselves at Akko's inability to stay away during the lecture until Finnelan cleared her throat aloud.  
  
  
"Ms. Kagari!" Finnelan shouted across the classroom awakening the sleeping Akko from her stupor sleeping state.  
  
  
"Present!" She cried out as an automatic response upon waking up, only to wince in embarrassment seeing the entire class room erupt in amusing laughter at her expense, Finnelan massages her eyes before making a valid attempt to get the class back on track.  
  
  
"Ms. Kagari, I am more than certain you would be able to tell me EXACTLY what I was saying."  
  
  
"Um, s-sure! It was...um...something about magic history, right?"  
  
  
"....See me after class," Finnelan growled lightly in response.  
  
  
It almost felt like ages until the lecture was brought to a close as the class was over for the day, Akko however had the luxury of staying behind at her desk for detention for sleeping through the lecture.  
  
  
"Here, if you can't stay awake during my personally enlightening lecture, perhaps you can better understand the material on your own with a bit of light reading," Finnelan declared, suddenly dropping a heavy stack of books on her desk.  
  
  
"L-Light reading!?! This is like...10 dictionaries! There is in no way all of this counts as light reading!"  
  
  
"Alright, then I suppose you would prefer sitting here quietly...for the next two hours."  
  
  
"T-Two hours!?! I-grrrrrr, fine."  
  
  
Feeling defeated Akko reluctantly flipped open the cover of the first book and started skimming through the pages out of boredom, her eyes scanning a couple of pages before something of true interest caught her eye. One page was decorated in a mysterious design of symbols and runes, it spoke of the study of Monsterology, a form of magic Akko hasn't heard mentioned by any professor at the school before.  
  
  
"Huh, now this looks like actual cool magic." The young student said to herself, before looking up at Professor Finnelan sitting at the front desk grading papers. "Hey Professor, what's Monsterology?"  
  
  
Finnelan looked up from her papers with a surprised expression, then her face contorted into a look of utter disgust.  
  
  
"That magic....is not something a student like you is ready for yet."  
  
  
"Why not? It's in our textbooks,"  
  
  
"I apologize Ms. Kagari, but it is far more complicated than it may seem."  
  
  
Akko puffed out her cheeks thinking the professor was just saying that because Akko wasn't known for being the best at magic compared to the other students, at least she could always count on Professor Ursula to help shed some light on this, fortunately finding her in the hallways later that same evening.  
  
  
"M-Monsterology?!? Oh no no no, that kind of magic I tried to avoid. And you should too," the young magic instructor said, her face blazing red looking quite flustered for some reason.  
  
  
"Awww, but it sounds so cool though!" Akko pleaded with the widest of puppy dog eyes.  
  
  
"Akko, please trust me. You are really, really not ready for this field of magic. It's...it's..."  
  
  
"It's what? Please, please tell me."  
  
  
Ursula started to look more and more flustered, her eyes darting in different directions behind those glasses, as if trying to desperately figure out how to phrase it properly.  
  
  
"It's just...just too...TOO NEXT LEVEL!"  
  
  
Akko blinked her eyes several times processing this.  
  
  
"....Next level magic?"  
  
  
"Uh, yes. That's it,"  
  
  
"...I knew it,"  
  
  
"H-Huh?"  
  
  
"I knew there was something cool about magic we weren't learning yet, the basics are just too boring."  
  
  
"Akko, please, you don't understand-"  
  
  
"What's the requirement? For this next level in magic? I'll meet it, I'll practice really hard and reach that level in no time!"  
  
  
"But-But-But time is a very, very important factor here! As in age, as in...this magic is for older... more...physically mature witches. They can handle it better, much better...so uh, I suggest waiting a couple years, plenty of time to prepare for this."  
  
  
"Time...so older witches only huh?"  
  
  
"Yes, very much so I'm afraid-"  
  
  
"Thanks for the help Professor! See you later!"  
  
  
"Huh? Wait wha-?"  
  
  
Ursula looked quite confused seeing Akko suddenly dart off into the distance a bit unsure if the young student actually heeded her warning.  
  
  
"Sucy! Sucy, Sucy, Sucy!" The brunette barked aloud upon bursting through the door of her shared bedroom.  
  
  
"What? What? What!?!" The young alchemist shouted back sounding quite annoyed being interrupted from her own personal studies in poison making.  
  
  
"Monsterology!?! Have you ever heard of it before?"  
  
  
"....Monsterology? Mmm nope, never heard of that. What, is that a new class or something?"  
  
  
"No, but apparently it's a next level form of magic, at least that's what Professor Ursula said."  
  
  
"Next level? Interesting, any requirements?"  
  
  
"Umm...one actually, you have to be old enough to do it."  
  
  
"Old enough...? That's so stupid, why does all the good stuff only for the old ladies?"  
  
  
"Maybe it's a status thing? But anyway, I figured the best potion making witch in school could help with that."  
  
  
"....Help with what?"  
  
  
"Making an aging potion, duh? Thought I was being clear with that."  
  
  
"Oh, well not-so-sorry to burst your bubble Akko, but I don't have any aging potions."  
  
  
"Wait, seriously? I would expect you of all people would dabble with something like that,"  
  
  
Sucy would shake her head and give a dismissing wave at the idea almost automatically.  
  
  
"The chemical composition for a safe aging potion is way too complex, there is just too much of a high chance of something going wrong: skin turning green, growing a tail, hair falling out, teeth exploding, stuff like that."  
  
  
"Geez, that's a lot of side effects, but if it means getting to use cooler magic, it would be worth it!" Akko stated firmly with a great deal of enthusiasm pumping her fist in the air.  
  
  
"....Wow, I honestly can't tell if that's actually bravery, or stupidity."  
  
  
"So uh, would you help me?"  
  
  
"Mm, who am I to deny the wanting to swim in dangerous waters? Sure, why not?"  
  
  
"Awesome!"  
  
  
"Just be sure to send your folks back home a letter in case something bad happens."  
  
  
"Uh....ok?"  
  
  
That very night while her friends slept in their beds Sucy got to work, a large collection of test tubes, breakers, bunsen burners, and other various forms of lab equipment covered her desk as she patiently started crafting the needed ingredients to make a remotely successful aging potion reading each ingredient aloud as it was tossed into the bubbling hot witch brew.  
  
  
"Unicorn hair, a diamond shard, petrified oak, and a silver bat's wing."  
  
  
With the ingredients added the swirling concoction started glowing in various colors, as enticing as the potion seemed it was still very dangerous. All the more reason to test it out, right? And it just so happens Akko made the perfect guinea pig, Sucy's sinister shadow looming over the sleeping girl holding the glowing flask in hand with a wicked grin slowly stretching across her face.  
  
  
"Here you go Akko, an aging potion, just like I promised~" She said, carefully prying open Akko's mouth and placing a funnel inside. "Drink up,"  
  
  
The flask was poured down the funnel into Akko's throat as Sucy giggled with impish glee, once the flask was emptied she removed the funnel and with a soft yawn started settling inside her own bed to patiently wait for the potion's outcome tomorrow. Hours later the magic hour of late midnight finally arrived, a storming clash of thunder echoed in the night sky as Akko started tossing and turning in her bed, her face started to heat up producing a great deal of sweat.  
  
  
"So...hot…" Akko groaned aloud, using her legs to kick off her covers revealing her entire body was now sweating with a great deal of heat and pressure growing in her chest, her hands slowly reaching up to grab what felt like small sweaty pillows slowly inflating on her chest prodding and squeezing at them as they continued growing within her grasp letting her fingers sink into the soft flesh of her expanding bust size stretching the fabric the once loose fitting white T-shirt in the process.  
  
  
More and more sweat soaked her bed as her constant transformation went on without break, the sickening sound of bones shifting as they extend in length softly echoed through the room as Akko kept her screams silent holding it in enduring the pain being forced to become taller with her head now pressing up against the headboard. But as fast as the pain manifested it subsided even faster with the warm tingling sensation soon returning, the potion taking the time to adjust her petite body type to now take on a more mature slim hourglass type as well, another loud clash of thunder as the transformation came to an end.  
  
  
*Riiiiiiing!*  
  
  
*Riiiiiiing!*  
  
  
*Riiiiiiing!*  
  
  
Akko's eyes soon fluttered open to the sound of the alarm clock, her arm sluggishly reaching over to shut it off, leaning upwards her head immediately hit the bottom of the top bunk bed causing her to wince aloud in pain.  
  
  
"Oww! What the-?" Akko said rubbing her now aching forehead seeing how cramped she felt in her own bed, and if that wasn't bad enough there was now a soaking pool of sweat underneath her. "Eww...sweat, Sucy! What did you do to me!?!"  
  
  
Sucy simply snickered to herself in response as she continued to lay face up in bed seemingly pretending to still be asleep. Akko, now standing up and placing her hands on her hips, glared daggers at Sucy, convincing the chemist to finally drop the act and open her eyes now leaning up in her bed.  
  
  
"Hehehe~ But Akko, whatever do you mean-whoa."  
  
  
"...What?"  
  
  
"...It, worked?"  
  
  
Akko still looked confused for the most part until finally looking down to see her massive chest stretching her shirt out at max capacity, visibly bouncing with every breath she made. Her face blushing bright red in shock and awe now realizing the drastic change that took place last night, from her height alone she was about as tall as the bunk bed with a pair of long legs and matching hips to complete the look.  
  
  
"It...worked, IT WORKED!" Akko suddenly cried out in pure joy waking Lotte from her sleep in the process, the ginger leaning up in her bed putting her glasses on only to cry out in surprise to see what had happened to her friend.  
  
  
"A-Akko!?! I thought you were a professor for a second!"  
  
  
"Lotte! Look look look! I got actual boobs now! Look, they jiggle and bounce and everything!"  
  
  
Akko started jumping up and down to make her breasts start bouncing up and down within the tight confines of her T-shirt illustrating her words.  
  
  
"Oh come on, not that impressive. What's the big deal about having huge boobs anyway? All it does is just mess up your back," Sucy said with an annoyed sigh turning her head away to hide her gaze for a moment, a hint of unamused jealousy in her voice.  
  
  
"Wha-? But-how could this even happen?" Lotte asked, quickly climbing down from the top bunk to see the huge difference in height between her and Akko now.  
  
  
"I made her an aging potion so she can learn Monsterology or whatever, didn't expect it to work like this though." Sucy unenthusiastically explained while having to witness Akko with both hands behind her head moving her hips to make her bigger bust sway side to side in a boasting fashion.  
  
  
"Wait, Akko, you asked Sucy to do this to you, so you can learn a new form of magic?"  
  
  
"Well yeah, isn't the pursuit of learning new magic supposed to be a good thing?"  
  
  
"I...I suppose. B-But this is utterly insane!"  
  
  
"Yeah, in a totally awesome way! I-wait, what time is it?" Akko asked looking over at the clock from the corner of her eye. "Oh crap! It's almost seven already! We're gonna be late for Magical Utility class, I don't want to suffer another detention again!"  
  
  
With that said the girls got ready for class, quickly putting on their uniforms before darting out of their shared dorm in a hurried pace of stomping feet, desperate to make it in time.  
  
  
"Welcome to class Ms. Raven, Ms. Weaver, Ms. Plum," Professor Badcock greeted the last few students at the door before attempting to close said door, only to get a face full of pillow soft cleavage bash against her face surprising the professor.  
  
  
"We made it! Whoo, just in time too." Akko sighed aloud walking past the doorway entering the classroom surprising the other students.  
  
  
Adjusting her reading glasses Badcock looked utterly baffled, unable to recognize the woman that was so much taller than her now.  
  
  
"Uh, excuse me, but who are you?"  
  
  
"Oh, it's me. Akko Kagari,"  
  
  
Professor Badcock was dumbfounded, completely stunned for a long pressing moment until-  
  
  
".......WHAAAAAAT!?!"  
  
  
The woman's voice startled several flocks of birds into fleeing outside. In the dining hall that afternoon jaws collectively fell to the floor as Akko strutted around like a model on a runway, her bust swaying and bouncing within the tight confines of her uniform stealing glances from everyone, including the monster staff members as several of them dropped their brooms, mops, and even dishes upon getting an eyeful of the new busty eye candy on campus.  
  
  
"Hehe, this is so much fun. This must be what it feels like to be a total celebrity!" Akko said, fantasizing a bit in her mind about being a more famous movie star version of her magical idol and Professor Ursula's past self, Shiny Chariot.  
  
  
"Ugh, we get it, you're stacked. Stop flaunting yourself for attention already, geez." Sucy begrudgingly stated, trying her best to not grow even paler from the seething envy within as she and Lotte followed Akko to their usual dining table.  
  
  
Upon sitting down Akko was immediately surrounded by several flying winged imps, a bearded cyclops, and an ogre troll all looking at her with warmth in their eyes.  
  
  
"What can we get for you, miss?" The imps were the first to ask Akko.  
  
  
"Oh, well some fruit punch would be nice-"  
  
  
Before Akko could even finish her sentence the imps fluttered away before quickly returning with a glass of the requested beverage.  
  
  
"Oh! Why thank you,"  
  
  
"Not at all a problem, is there anything else-bleck! Hey!" The imps said as they were swatted away as the bearded cyclops man butted in.  
  
  
"Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked her with such great enthusiasm. "Could I give you a foot massage?"  
  
  
"Uh-No that's fine," Akko responded looking quite flustered for a moment.  
  
  
"How about a back rub from me instead?" The ogre troll stated next, now upsetting the cyclops.  
  
  
"Hey! She was talking to me!"  
  
  
"Well now she is talking to me!"  
  
  
"No way, wait your turn!"  
  
  
"Oh she wants to talk to a one eyed loser like you!"  
  
  
The two beefy brutes started having a lively dispute with each other in the middle of the dining hall over who should get to talk to Akko, meanwhile Lotte leaned over to whisper in Sucy's ear over the matter.  
  
  
"Hey Sucy, have you noticed the monsters are treating Akko very differently?"  
  
  
"Well duh, I made Akko's potion with unicorn hair so they are probably just spelling it off her, stuff is like catnip for most monster species. But I'm sure it will wear off sooner or later….maybe."  
  
  
"What is all this commotion about?" Diana asked, soon making her appearance with her two followers Hannah and Barbra in tow, grabbing the attention of the two monster men stopping their disruptive arguing.  
  
  
"...I never thought I'd say this but, thanks for butting in Diana." Akko would say with a sigh of relief standing up from her seat, upon seeing Akko's new and approved body Diana blinked twice before blushing a bit.  
  
  
"...A-Akko? What happened to you?"  
  
  
"Hm?" Akko asked right before she started smiling to herself, with a darling modeling pose she would give a hearty chuckle making the monsters around her swoon. "Oh...this? I guess you can say I finally had my long awaited growth spurt. I look good, don't cha think?~ Hehe, but don't worry. I'm sure you three will grow into yourselves sooner or later."  
  
  
Hannah and Barbra both looked completely shattered seeing Akko turn from the zero she was yesterday into a total bombshell, they even placed their hands against their own chests looking down sheepishly feeling flat as ironing boards by sheer comparison. Diana shifted her gaze over to Sucy who casually held up her hands as if being silently interrogated.  
  
  
"Akko bugged me enough to make her an aging potion." She explained with a shrug, now getting a bit annoyed having to explain the same story over and over again.  
  
  
"Oh, is that all? Good, here I thought this will be a problem that will last longer than it should."  
  
  
Akko frowned a bit at this, visibly becoming upset hearing Diana call her new body a problem.  
  
  
"What do you mean 'a problem'?"  
  
  
"Exactly what it is. The exploitation of magic for just pointless and trivial personal gains is repulsive to say the least. All this new vulgar form tells me is that you have a desperate desire to be seen, no self-dignity or control."  
  
  
Akko reeled back, the blonde's words having the weight of bowling balls from how harsh they sounded. The ogre and troll didn't seem to take a liking to Diana's bluntness towards the object of their affection either.  
  
  
"Hey leave her alone!" The cyclops insisted.  
  
  
"Yeah, Akko is amazing like this!" The troll added.  
  
  
"Hmph! And moving onto you two then. How unprofessional of you both, to have the absolute nerve to start fighting over the attention of a Luna Nova student? This is a place of education, and education only! Not for fraternizing such indecency in public!" Diana hissed at the two large monsters forcing them to feel the weight of her verbal wrath as well.  
  
  
"Diana sure is having quite the hissy fit today," Sucy whispered over to the concerned Lotte with a sly smirk, not able to remember the last time the perfect stoic princess got so heated in a discussion.  
  
  
Meanwhile Akko steeled her nerves walking in between the two men to confront Diana herself again.  
  
  
"Ahem, for your information, this in fact IS a perfectly reasonable pursuit into a deeper understanding of magic."  
  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
  
"Yes, really. It just so happened to be the very necessary step needed before one may dive into some pretty advanced form of magic."  
  
  
"...Uh huh, and what would that be?"  
  
  
A wide cocky smile slowly stretched across Akko's face as she stated her next few words with great boldness.  
  
  
"....Monsterology. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't hear about it, apparently only the best of the best get to practice it."  
  
  
The troll and the cyclops man looked quite pleasantly surprised for a moment, soon sharing a knowing glance with each other, Diana however was glowing bright fiery red from head to toe struggling to even fathom those words.  
  
  
"M-M-Monsterology!?! Akko! Are you COMPLETELY deprived of any morals!?!"  
  
  
Akko blinked twice as an automatic response, completely lost to whatever Diana was alluding to. And clearly she wasn't the only one as several other students didn't seem to recognize that specific field of study.  
  
  
"What do you mean-"  
  
  
"No no no, on second thought. Perhaps there really is no better teacher than experience, and on that note...I shall leave you to it. And wish you good luck…" Diana said before elegantly turning on her heels and walking away. "....You're gonna need it."


	2. Akko's New Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being called into the headmistress's office Akko learns that Monsterology requires the witch to become pregnant with a monster to use unique forms of magic. Akko steals a magic tome which she uses magic to accidentally impregnate herself with a monster that fits her nature, only to be surprised it's a minotaur due to her bullheaded nature and is even more surprised to see she had gained super strength and endurance magic, able to complete physical feats with ease.

Later that same afternoon Akko was asked to come to the Headmistress's chamber after Professor Badcock reported the use of potions without instructor supervision, needless to say Holbrooke was very concerned with such a turn of events and her worries only grew upon seeing the student enter.

"M-My word, Ms. Kagari, I cannot believe the rumor is true. You used an aging potion on yourself,"

"Yes Headmistress, but it is for good reason. I want to study Monsterology as my advanced magical field of choice."

"Ms. Kagari, I assure you, you do not want to enter that world of magic. It has been a lost art for a reason,"

"Huh? A lost art?"

"Yes, as in, it's purpose was….outweighed, by the large amount of controversy and problems it caused. Witches have stopped any and all pursuit of this field for years, where on earth did you even hear about it?"

"It was in this book Ms. Finnelan gave me during detention, it seemed to go on and on about it. Then I asked Professor Ursula about it and she said only older witches can perform it."

"Hmm….I see. Then I must apologize, but your independent studies end here. 

"H-Huh? But, why?"

"That book was mostly the very last copy of Monsterology spells, which was a discontinued magical codex for good reason out of concern by all magic users from around the world. I suggest you revert yourself back to normal and forget everything you think you heard about Monsterology, is that clear?"

"Uh-yes, yes of course, headmistress."

"Good. You may go now."

Akko held her head low as she left the headmistress's chambers feeling a bit defeated, now having to give up her new smoking hot body just because of a "lost art" and hearing the headmistress's words repeat over and over again in her head like a broken record didn't help much either.

"Controversy? About magic? There is something they are not telling me…but why? Mmm...I need to find that book again and figure this out for myself."

For the first time ever Akko raced towards the Magical History classroom with a sense of purpose in pursuit of finding that book, unfortunately Akko couldn't find it amongst the large selection of tomes once resting on the shelves but now scattered along the floor of the classroom during her hurried search which made her ponder where could that book be?

"No doubt Professor Finnelan replaced it somewhere just to hide it from me. But...where?"

The brunette scratched the side of her head trying to think where else could it be.

"The library? No...she wouldn't put it there, anyone can get to it easily. If I had to hide something, I'd put it somewhere hard to get to…."

She would turn her head and let her gaze fall upon the window looking outside spotting the massive tower that occupied the fields outside the academy walls, a large cartoonish lightbulb soon appearing over her head giving her an idea.

"The artifact tower! Of course!" She called out excitedly with a cloud of dust following after her as she sprinted out the classroom.

Artifact tower was a massive skyscraper of a landmark that served as Luna Nova's storage for various magical relics and elements deemed unfit for classroom use, an ideal place to hide a forbidden book. There was indeed however a guard keeping watch over the main entrance, and it just happened to be the bearded cyclops man from before leaning against the stone archway leading inside obviously looking a bit bored but would immediately perk up upon seeing Akko approach him.

"H-Hey Akko, what's up?"

"Heeeey, um...uh…."

"Oh, it's Bruce, the name's Bruce."

"Bruce! Right, totally knew that. So uh, tell me Bruce, do you think you could let me through?"

"Uh, heh-heh...Uh, sorry Akko. But I was given strict orders NOT to let anyone come through here today."

Akko silently scorned Professor Finnelan inside her head before breathing deeply and exhaling sharply remembering what Sucy said about the unicorn hair in the aging potion, monsters couldn't resist her.

"What about this Bruno? How about you do me this favor, and I will do something for you?~" Akko said, pretending to be a master seductress to convince the monster man.

Bruno started blushing deeply upon hearing Akko suddenly start talking to him like this.

"Heh, w-well I dunno about that. I don't wanna get in trouble ya know?"

"Awww come on, for me? It can be our little secret?"

"Mmm….sorry but I gotta say-"

Before he could finish his sentence she got one last idea, an ace in a hole trick that could never fail. Her hands were quick on the draw, lifting her shirt and revealing her massive breasts to Bruno who froze up in shock seeing them jiggling and bouncing freely in the breeze….right before his nose erupted like an exploding geyser falling over like a horny teenage boy. 

"So? How about it?" Akko asked with a deceptively innocent grin tucking her melons back underneath her uniform like nothing happened.

"G-Go on ahead," Bruno could barely say as he tried covering his nose with one hand too flustered to say a word more otherwise.

"Thanks Bruno~" Akko said with a wave before happily skipping inside the tower rather pleased and content with herself.

The inside of the tower was a typical dungeon like setting with high creaking ceilings and stone walls that seem to stretch like rubber with every echoing step before finally reaching the hall of relics, a large wall collection of magical items all categorized in boxes or rested on top of small pedestals underneath a burning torch breathing light into the otherwise pitch black room.

"Geez, this place is huge, how am I supposed to find the book now?"

That's when she noticed one of the wall compartments has little to no dust on it compared to the others, as if it was touched recently.

"Hmmm….eanie, meanie, miney, this one." Akko said, opening the small black box that was in the compartment, finding the book resting inside. "Bingo! Found you~ Now let's see here,"

With the book now once again in her possession she cracked open the old tome flipping through the pages until finding the chapter that explained Monsterology now beginning to recite an excerpt from the introduction:

"Only witches of great magical potential and judgement are entrusted to unlock the secret link between man and creature through this path of magic. Otherwise ruin and woe are destined to befall on those who abuse this knowledge for malicious purposes,"

Akko placed a hand over her chin thinking over this mystic warning.

"I...don't think I'm malicious, so I should be fine," she concluded with a dismissing wave before moving onto the part of the book that depicted a special ritual. "The spell begins when one utters the phrase: Nuxia...Baras...Gula….Nicto!"

The moment she uttered those words Akko closed her eyes tightly bracing from the magic to take place….but to her amazement nothing happened much to her disappointment.

"Maybe….I didn't say it right?" she figured, scratching the side of her head before trying again, this time saying the magic phrase a bit louder. "Nuxia...Baras...Gula….Nicto!"

Once again, nothing happened. This made Akko grow visibly upset, especially after all the trouble she went through for this. Slamming the book down open faced on the and stomping her foot in anger she continued to angrily recite the phrase louder and louder.

"Nuxia...Baras...Gula….Nicto! Nuxia...Baras...Gula….Nicto! Nuxia...Baras...Gula….Nicto! NUXIA...BARAS...GULA….NICTO!" She utterly exclaimed at the top of her lungs before the book suddenly began crackling with intense blue lightning making the young witch utter a scared yelp in surprise taking a step back and covering her eyes from the blinding light with one arm.

Said lightning would start coiling itself around Akko lifting her off the floor, now leaving her suspended in midair as she flailed her arms trying to keep her balance.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's happening?!" She cried out, soon looking back down at the still glowing book on the floor watching the mystical codex start rapidly flipping through its pages before stopping on a single page that depicted a detailed mural image of a minotaur before a blast of unstable magic suddenly rocketed upwards towards Akko hitting her directly in the stomach electrifying her body with a powerful surge of wild energy from head to toe. 

The wild lightning bolt would soon disperse and dissipate into smoke letting Akko fall back down to the ground with a heavy thud, collapsed in a heap her body still crackled with magical remnant as she laid there seemingly unconscious for an unknown amount of time.

"Akko, Akko!" A hazy voice spoke inside her ears, fluttering her tired looking eyes open Akko would see it was Lotte kneeling over her lightly shaking the brunette by her shoulders trying to wake her.

"L-Lotte?"

"Oh-Oh thank goodness, you're ok."

"....What, happened? What are you doing here?"

"To be fair I was gonna ask you the same thing, you were missing for an hour or two so Sucy and I split up to start looking for you. Luckily I ran into that cyclops worker in the nurse's office, he told me you came here, what were you doing here? You know this tower is restricted,"

Akko struggled a bit just to sit up straight, that magical blast sapping away her strength almost entirely.

"Yeah, I know. But I had to come here, to find this,"

She reached out and picked up the magical book of the ground handing it over to Lotte, the ginger haired girl adjusted her reading glasses with one hand before identifying the book.

"....Monsterology, is this the magic you drank that aging potion for?"

"Yeah, but all it did was zap me good," 

"I'd hate to put a damper on your passion Akko, but magic like this just...seems way too dangerous for young students like us."

Akko looked a bit upset for a moment but soon gave a heavy sigh reluctantly having to agree with her friend.

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

Lotte would give a sigh of relief seeing her friend come to her senses and listen to reason.

"Come on, I'll walk you back." She would say standing up while helping Akko back up to her feet.

"Thanks, Lotte."

"Don't mention it,"

With that said the two witches would slowly walk back out the main entrance of Artifact Tower as the late evening sun would beat down hard on poor Akko, her skin soon starting to glisten from the large amount of sweat being produced as she started panting aloud soon concerning Lotte.

"Akko? Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine, ooooh." 

An ominous rumbling sound soon echoed from middle as she suddenly reached down with one hand to clench at her suddenly aching stomach wincing aloud.

"Akko! What's wrong!?!"

All the brunette could give as a response was her cheeks bulging out soon parting and releasing a loud, airy wet belch into the air before collapsing onto the grassy field.

"Akko!" Lotte cried out soon dropping to her knees beside her friend examining her to try and figure out what was going on.

A great deal of sweat was now running down Akko's body now forming a small pool around her as she panted aloud clearly suffering from some symptoms of heat stroke.

"Akko! Akko stay with me, stay with me please!" Lotte begged as she frantically started unfastening the buttons of Akko's tight uniform removing the outer vest before opening up the white blouse underneath....only to quickly close it back up flushing bright red upon being exposed to the sight of the brunette's bare chest having to blink several times to regain her composure before having to help Akko back up to her feet and quickly escort her to the nurse's office.

Waking up once more Akko would find herself laying in bed facing up at the ceiling, looking around to indeed find herself resting peacefully inside the nurse's office.

"How did...I get here?"

"Oh good, you're awake…again," Lotte said upon entering the nurse's office to greet her friend again.

"Oh, thanks again, Lotte."

"What happened?"

"I dunno, I guess I just...blacked out? Out of nowhere?"

"The nurse said you suffered an episode of severe hot flashes,"

"Hot flashes? Hardly remember a thing, hmm...uh, Lotte? Are you...blushing?"

"H-Hmm? Uh, n-not entirely. Ok, yes I am."

"Why?"

Lotte covered her lips with one hand as her glasses shimmered looking a bit too embarrassed to even say.

"...Bra." she would utter so low under her breath it sounded no more than a soft whisper.

"Huh?"

"...Bra." she would say again, a bit louder this time but Akko still couldn't hear her.

"Sorry, I still can't hear you."

"Bra! You're not wearing one!" She suddenly shouted soon clasping both hands over her mouth, blushing bright red all over again.

"....Oh yeah, I don't," Akko would say with a slight chuckle rubbing the back of her head leaving Lotte looking quite dumbfounded.

"H-How can you be so calm and nonchalant about it?"

"I dunno, guess I never felt a need to buy one before?"

"But you do now, seeing that you're…um...*ahem* bigger,"

The brunette would look down at her bountiful chest taking a moment to take a peek underneath her white blouse puffing her cheeks out.

"Hmm, I guess, you're right about that. Maybe we can go into town tomorrow for some new clothes?"

"I suppose we can have that arranged with Professor Finnelan, but for now we should probably ask around to see if anyone else has a pair or two they can spare in the meantime."

"Hm? Like who?"

Later, in the student dorms:

"Hahahahaha! I don't believe this, Akko finally grew a pair of boobs, and they're way bigger than anyone could imagine." Amanda laughed aloud grabbing a full double handful of Akko's melons giving them a good squeeze.

"Ah! Amanda! Quit it!" The brunette protested turning away to not let Amanda fondle her anymore. "They've been very sensitive lately,"

"Aw come on, we're all girls here." The fiery redhead continued laughing before walking over to her closet. "Here, try this on for size." She would say tossing Akko a frilly looking scarlet red brassiere.

"Mmm..." Akko would closely inspect the bra, seeing how stretchy and flexible the material was before disrobing, removing her white blouse letting her breasts bounce free.

Amanda gave a sharp whistle at the impressive sight, Lotte turned her head away to avoid the sight, Jasminka looked quite intrigued, Constanze simply wrote the words 'giant boobs' on a small handheld chalkboard without showing much emotion as usual.

Growing a bit self-conscious flashing the other girls Akko quickly slipped the bra on, pulling at the straps behind her back trying to get the bra to clasp shut.

"Almost...got it…" she groaned, stretching the fabric as much as possible until a soft snap could be heard. "Whoo, ok. Did it,"

"Uh….Akko?" Lotte asked, pointing with her index finger showing Akko that the bra fabric was being stretched far too thin, barely covering those squishy orbs before suddenly exploding.

The metal clasp soon popped free unfastening the bra as it fell off her body falling to the ground, Akko gave a soft sigh of defeat.

"Guess my bra size is too small for such rocking tits, no shame in going commando for a while tho, I do it sometimes too." Amanda said with a shrug as Akko gave an awkward chuckle.

The next day:

Akko and Lotte's appeal to leave campus for clothes shopping would be approved by Professor Finnelan (with a bit of passionate convincing from Professor Ursula), allowing them to fly via broomstick into the nearest town where several high quality shops could be found. For a first-timer walking through the streets surrounded by so many options and choices could be a bit intimidating, but Lotte soon pointed to a pretty dainty little hole-in-the-wall shop called "Butterfly Boutique".

"You'll like this place Akko, the owner is quite nice."

"Oh? You've been here before?"

"Remember when my mom visited Luna Nova last month? She brought me here, said I should start considering wearing some bra myself,"

"Really? Must have been pretty embarrassing,"

"A little, but I'm glad for the experience."

"Oh,"

A faint bell would chime opening the door, Akko would let out a gasp of admiration seeing all the dresses, pants, shirts, bras, underwear, and even footwear on display, each coming in different sizes, colors, material, etc.

"Mrs. Maheswaran? The sign said 'open' on your door, are you here?" Lotte called out looking around the shop.

"Hm? Oh, ello dear!" A short, stout old woman would call back walking out from behind the front counter. "And I see you brought a friend,"

"Yes, this is my friend Akko. Akko, this is Mrs. Maheswaran."

"A pleasure to meet you, miss." Akko said with a respectable bow.

"Why the pleasure is all mine dearie, what can I do for you?"

"Akko here needs a new bra, one that will...*ahem* fit her, better." Lotte would explain making Akko blush a bit herself.

Mrs. Maheswaran would take a step forward to closely examine Akko, a soft chuckle soon leaving her lips upon noticing something indeed quite interesting.

"Oh my, yes she is a big one. How far along are you sweetie?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Oh you're right, it's none of my business. But it's fun to gossip a bit every once in a while. Hehehe. Feel free to browse through my boutique as much as you like, see if you can find something that can fit her. Call me once you do," The shop owner would say before heading back behind the front counter disappearing from view.

"Thank you Mrs. Maheswaran," Lotte would call after the old later before walking through the clothing aisles with Akko in tow.

To Akko minutes felt like hours looking through the different articles of clothing as Lotte started talking non-stop about the many, many, MANY times she often went to thrift shops, swap shops, and antique stores finding the most unique forms of fashion. The brunette held onto a fake smile the whole time just to hide how utterly bored she was, and the roaring sound of her hungry stomach was doing her any favors either.

"Lotteeeeee, how much longer do we have to stay here?" Akko would whine aloud to her friend.

"It's only been ten minutes Akko,"

"Well it's starting to feel like ten years,"

"It won't be much longer now, why don't you take a seat while I keep looking?"

"....Ok,"

Akko would walk over to a small waiting area that was just a single comfy looking velvet cushioned chair and a nightstand, sitting down gave out a bored sigh resting her chin on her open palm watching Lotte continue browsing through the selection. That's when the strong smell of fresh baked chocolate chip cookies filled her nose, Akko turned her head to see the old lady bring out a tray of cookies towards her.

"Would you like one dear? They're free,"

"Free huh? Well, I guess I can take just one."

She would take one cookie from the silver tray and upon taking a bite her tastebuds exploded from the rich flavor of the gooey fresh baked chocolate, unable to resist reaching for another, and another. So much the old woman simply let Akko hold the tray on her lap.

"Have as much as you like, you're a growing girl after all." The old woman assured before turning to head back behind the counter. "In more ways than one,"

Akko would continue cramming cookie after cookie past her lips, by the time she was on her tenth cookie she had already cleared half the tray in less than a minute figuring that was enough at first. Yet, something kept her craving for even more chocolate.

No matter how much her stomach was making strange noises, she wanted more chocolate. Actually, she was craving for a ton of chocolate, to utterly gorge herself on all the chocolate in the world even, but didn't know why the strange desire for sweets all of a sudden. 

"Akko? Hey Akko, I think I found some bras you might like," Lotte would say breaking Akko out of her daze like trance.

"H-Huh? Oh, let's see 'em,"

Lotte would walk over to the brunette taking a knee before holding up a pink laced brassiere up to Akko's chest. They looked to be C-cups, nowhere near big enough to cover those boobs.

"Hmm..."

Setting the pink bra down Lotte would try holding up the blue set, they measured up to fit the single D-cup range, but they too seemed a bit too small for Akko.

"Mmm...."

Lotte would try the black set next, they were about as big as solid double D-cups, but even they looked not big enough. Lotte looked a bit grey in the face completely caught in a stupor to how ridiculously huge Akko's pair of knockers proved to be.

"Ehhhh...E! YOU'RE AN E-CUP, WHAT A BIG SURPRISE, YOU'RE AN E! HOW UTTERLY IMPRESSIVE, YOU SHOULD BE VERY, VERY PROUD." Lotte would say, laughing rather maniacally in the process, looks like Sucy wasn't the only one jealous of that aging potion.

After picking a couple of suitable looking E-cup bras Lotte and Akko would split the cost at the register.

"Thank you for shopping, I hope to see you again very soon, dearies." Mrs. Maheswaran said bidding the two witches a happy farewell.

"Goodbye, tell Mr. Maheswaran I said hello," Lotte would call back over her shoulder.

"Thanks for helping me Lotte," Akko would say with a slight chuckle, feeling a bit bad she couldn't buy this stuff on her own.

"Ah, don't mention it. That's what friends are for. How you feelin'?"

"Ok I guess...just...oof, what the heck was in those cookies? I feel so...heavy and bloated." Akko huffed, placing a hand to her somewhat distended stomach feeling like she just ate an entire sack of flour rather than a bunch of cookies, her stomach making a slight sloshing sound every few steps now truly feeling the weight of her belly as her center of gravity felt off.

"We should probably get you back to Luna Nova as soon as possible," That's when Lotte noticed a short old man walking across the street. "Oh hey, there goes Mr. Maheswaran, hey Mr. Maheswaran!" She called out to the old man waving.

Mr. Maheswaran would look over to see the duo before smiling and waving back, unable to see the oncoming bus driving down the road honking loudly.

"H-Hey! Look out!" Akko shouted lunging towards the man.

"Akko!" Lotte cried out just as the bus drew near.

For a long moment, there was nothing but silence. Lotte would open her eyes to such an unbelievable sight, separating the old man from being hit by the bus was Akko herself, her hands pushing through the metal face of the bus with an impossible amount of inhuman strength stopping it right in its tracks. At once a crowd of people would arrive at the scene, pulling out their cellphones documenting what just occurred. One man even spoke up over the murmuring crowd grabbing everyone's attention.

"This is amazing! This young woman, she just saved this old man, while being pregnant!"

Hearing that last part made Akko pause for a moment turning around to face the crowd.

"Wait...wait wait wait, I am not pregnant," 

Then she felt it, a soft yet prominent bulge poking out from just beneath the skin of her bloated belly, looking down she placed both hands against the small baby bump bulge of her slightly bloated middle and her mind flashed back to that magical codex from before. As weird as it sounded, there was no denying it as the truth.

"Well then...I guess I am,"

The crowd would continue taking pictures with flashing lights and make several video recordings. It wasn't long before viral videos and even a newspaper article uncovered the breaking news story of Akko's amazing feat, but it didn't save her from being called to the Headmistress's chambers to face several angry looking professors.

"Ms. Kagari, I am utterly disappointed in you," Headmistress began only to pause when Akko held up one hand.

"Before you punish me, I wanna say something on my behalf first,"

".....And that is?"

Akko inhaled deeply, and exhaled sharply choosing her next few words very carefully.

"Monsterology… is only bad if you all keep treating it like it's bad when clearly it can do some good. I am not ashamed of what magic has done to me, I saved an old man's life today! I doubt any of you can say you did that recently…"

The older witches all fell completely silent sharing glances with each other, completely caught off guard by the student's bold words.

"....I see. And, you truly feel very strongly about this?"

"...I do,"

The Headmistress woven her hands together thinking it over for a long pressing moment, a full minute would go by before she would make her decision.

"Seeing your point of view Ms. Kagari, I suppose it wouldn't be right for us to stop you from pursuing a magical art of your choosing. Therefore, I will allow you to keep the book of Monsterology for your own independent personal studies."


	3. Sucy's Special Milf Potion series part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous of Akko walking around preggo with a minotaur baby and gaining strength magic Sucy tries the potion for herself undergoing a similar transformation.

-Sucy Grows A Booty-

The sound of rushing water running from the tap of the bathroom sink as Akko cupped her hands together underneath the faucet splashing her face with the lukewarm water rubbing her eyes before looking up at the mirror reflection staring back at her. Standing in silence for a moment Akko would find her hands resting against her abdomen through her white button down blouse, her fingers playing around with the buttons before slowly starting to unfasten them parting the fabric to look at her belly. The distinct nauseating feeling of bloatedness lasting since yesterday, its presence persisting as Akko started to feel a bit self conscious looking rather chubby in the mirror growing a pretty round muffin top of a belly in less than 24 hours with the combination of a supernatural pregnancy and her chronic case of chocolate cravings.

Her once petite and perfect hourglass frame was now replaced with a wide pale canvas of newfound body fat that seemingly grew overnight, she would give out a light sigh never being able to say goodbye to that body while patting her bare open palm against the side of her belly absentmindedly before gasping lightly feeling several soft small kicks just underneath the skin inside. That's right, Akko was a student of Monsterology now, a choice she had made on her own as a statement, to prove a point to the professors and Headmistress of Luna Nova that all magic was beautiful and still has a purpose in this technology filled modern day world. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Akko? Are you ok in there?"

It was the voice of the school's nurse, patiently waiting for the brunette to come out after making an appointment to meet with the medical professional earlier today.

"Yes! I'll be right out, in a second."

The young blonde school nurse, Ms. Hanzel, beamed a happy smile greeting Akko from her long break in the bathroom.

"Welcome back, now we can begin our physical check-up, shall we?"

Akko nodded once lifting up her blouse and allowing the nurse to examine her, Ms. Hazel's gloved hands carefully prodding and poking against the chubby belly bump of the brunette, Akko trying to keep a calm face fighting back the urge to laugh feeling quite ticklish.

"Hm, everything seems ok on the outside, but there is only one way to be sure. Please lay down on the bed Ms. Kagari,"

"Ok," Akko would say gently laying her head down against the bed surface with her middle still exposed to the good nurse.

"I'm going to use an X-ray spell to see exactly what is going on in there. Marietta Mirrorata!" Ms. Hazel announced, taking her wand in hand and waving it bringing the spoken spell to life.

A rippling effect would fill the air right before a small bubble like window appear on the surface of Akko's middle allowing Ms. Hazel to see what was inside, what the nurse saw no doubt surprised her.

"Oh my word, it's….it's a…"

"What? What is it?"

"It's...a calf, a baby bull calf! With arms and legs!"

"You mean, I really am pregnant with-"

"A minotaur! I haven't heard of this since-!"

"Monsterology was banned, I know. But it's ok, Headmistress approved my independent studies. Now I am pioneering the new age of magic!"

"Oh my, that sounds like quite the responsibility. Hmm, here. This might help,"

The nurse would reach into a nearby dresser rummaging through some medical supplies, soon pulling out a bottle of extra soothing skin care lotion.

"Since you have a minotaur infant growing inside you I advise proper skin care to be a priority, this medical lotion should prevent any chances of too many stretch marks appearing. Just remember to apply a coating twice a day. I also highly suggest wearing much looser clothing, so your school uniform must be replaced with proper maternal wear. I shall write you a note for your professors so you don't get in trouble,"

"Thanks so much nurse Hazel,"

"Think nothing of it dear, but do let me know if anything unusual-er, more unusual happens I suppose."

"Will do,"

Later that morning Akko would look through her closet for anything that could work for maternal wear, but all she could find was her favorite stretchy yellow turtleneck sweater and jean overalls she hasn't worn since last fall.

"It's not much, but until I can get the modified uniform I'll just have to work with it I guess," Akko would say with a heavy sigh. 

The clocktower chimed aloud announcing the next class period was starting momentarily, Akko and Sucy happened to share the same class: Magic Pharmaceuticals with the wickedly creepy Professor Lukic.

"The recipe for a ward against demons and eldritch abominations of the sinister variety just happens to be one of my favorites to brew. Eye of squid, tongue of frog, toenail of sloth, and the fresh morning dew of swamp bog." The potion veteran witch professor would cackle aloud, tossing in each individual ingredient in her bubbling black cauldron pot one by one producing a very pungent vapor cloud in the air of the vast classroom smelling distinctly of smoking garbage, rotting rubber, and week old cabbage as it burned the nostrils of any student who dared took breath in this class.

Like most of the other students Akko would turn her nose away from the offending odor of the brew looking out the window, soon spotting a tour bus slowly emerge free from the magical portal that led to the rest of civilization. The tour bus would ease to a complete stop just in front of Luna Nova's main entrance, just as a small crowd of what seemed to be tourists would step out from said vehicle. Now seeing normal people visit the magic school was indeed quite the first, but what really caught her eye however was the banners, signs, and T-shirts featuring Akko's own name and face.

"Hey, those people, are they here for...me?" Akko would ask herself pressing her face up against the glass window wondering if this was just a fabrication of her imagination or not.

It proved to be not her imagination at all as the intercom system overhead buzzed to life as the Headmistress's voice filled the room.

"Would Ms. Kagari please come to the front entrance? I repeat, would Ms. Kagari please come to the front entrance?"

Sucy, who just happened to be sitting next to the brunette would move her tired glossy gaze over to her friend without even blinking.

"...What did you do?" She would ask without missing a beat as Akko brought up her hands in defence.

"I didn't do anything! At least…I don't think, unless they are here because of...Mmm, I better go see what they want."

Being accompanied by Professor Ursula and the Headmistress Akko would come walking out from the front entrance to come face to face with the tourist crowd. The crowd, which upon seeing the hero girl from the newspaper, immediately began shouting aloud and cheering in sheer excitement getting to see the magnificent wonder herself in person.

"I can't believe it, it's really her!" One woman shouted.

"The girl from the newspaper, there she is!" Another man added.

Akko for one couldn't believe what she was witnessing, an entire crowd of fans wanting to see Akko. Her dream of becoming a famous witch had practically come to life right before her very eyes overnight.

"Alright, alright! Attention everyone, please can I have your attention!" Professor Ursula began, addressing the crowd to get them to quiet down a bit. "Thank you, now first off I must point this out to you all. Luna Nova is of private property, as in not open to the public. I'm sorry, but I must respectfully ask you all to leave please."

The crowd would give a groaning sound of disappointment hearing this, and to be honest Akko felt a bit sad seeing so many discouraged faces at once all turning around to board the tour bus again and leave. So much so that she suddenly walked past Professor Ursula to address the crowd herself, calling out to them to grab their attention before they leave.

"Hey! You all can't leave just yet, not without a proper show first!" 

"A-Akko!" Professor Ursula began only to be stopped by the Headmistress placing a hand against her arm.

"Hold on now, let's see where Ms. Kagari plans on going with this,"

Convinced she got the crowd on board with her showcase idea Akko would reach behind her back feeling around the back of her overalls for her wand, only to realize she had just left her wand back in the classroom. 

"Oh…um, heh-heh. Not to worry folks, I have just the amazing act ready for you all to witness! I just have to...uh," 

Akko would look around the area for a moment before spotting a single great big tree.

"Aha! Watch, and be amazed, as I lift this tree out from the ground...with my bare hands!" The brunette would announce, rushing over to said tree with a dazzling display of jazz hands.

"Oh boy, this should be good," Sucy would say with a teasing snicker, as she and several other students were watching from the classroom windows above.

The crowd eagerly watched as Akko wrapped both arms around the wide trunk of the tree before making her grand attempt.

"Ok...here we go...one, two, and three!"

With one great heave she would pull with all her strength...not even making the tree budge even a little no matter how much she pulled. Several members of the crowd looked at each other a bit confused wondering what was going on here? And if she really was the same girl who stopped the bus from hitting an old man on the news, Sucy and several of the other students couldn't resist laughing a bit watching such a pointless and silly attempt. 

Akko would cease her fruitless progress wondering why her magical strength from yesterday had suddenly gone away without warning? Thinking to herself for a moment she would close her eyes and place both hands against her middle feeling around her smooth yet taunt bulging abdomen, seeing if somehow connecting with the monster child growing inside her on an emotional level would help channel that burst of magic from before. 

Rubbing her right palm in a soothing, sensual manner for a few seconds a faint golden glow would start to emit from her belly as the bump of a soft kick could be seen stretching against the fabric of her sweater and overalls, then another, and another. Each time the glow would grow brighter and more radiant until it looked like the brunette had swallowed a burning shooting star entirely whole, surprising the crowd with a sight that can only be described as heavenly.

"What...is...that?" Sucy asked in sheer disbelief of what she and the other students found themselves witnessing, the hidden potential that was the forbidden magic of Monsterology.

With the glow being as intense as it could possibly be Akko opened her eyes with an expression that could only be described as fiery passion and rage, grabbing the tree with both arms and pulling with all her enhanced might. The ground around the tree would begin shaking a little as the tree itself was soon pulled entirely free from the earth roots and all, right being thrown clear across the field into the far distant horizon with one motion. The rage magic subsided from Akko as she slowly turned to look at the crowd, seeing all their completely stunned expressions...right before they all began clapping and cheering aloud in a lively uproar loving the performance they have been waiting for.

Even Professor Ursula and the Headmistress gave their applause, witnessing use of Monsterology magic for the first time in what felt like ages. The other students completely lost for words staring out the classroom windows to which their professor has had enough for one evening.

"Alright now, break time is over. Let's continue on with the lesson," Professor Lukic instructed, wanting to get back to teaching her lecture now.

Sucy however found herself unable to concentrate on the lecture of her own favorite subject, her mind was too occupied with an entirely new emotion she was very unfamiliar with experiencing. 

It was jealousy.

Jealous of Akko finding and mastering a rare and unique form of powerful taboo magic using it so effortlessly, her one visible eye filling with new thoughts. While still being a good close friend to her, in the rapidly changing world of magic, Akko Kagari was now her rival.

Late that night, Sucy patiently waited on top of her bed for Akko to succumb to her maternal desire to consume an inhuman amount of chocolate before sinking into a chocolate coma passing out cold in her own bed. At that moment, Sucy made her move. Quickly yet carefully slipping her hand in between Akko's mattresses, soon recovering the taboo tome of Monsterology itself. A wicked grin slowly stretching across the face of Sucy's silhouette shadow in the dark, before swiftly fleeing the room disappearing like a phantom with just a whisper of sound.

A clashing boom of thunder echoed from the skies above as the magic student found much needed seclusion deep in the woods, there Sucy had prepared a small makeshift lab in a forest clearing, repeating the process of crafting another aging potion.

"A diamond shard, petrified oak, and a silver bat's wing...double the unicorn hair extract," she whispered with impish glee as the glowing potion was now complete, quickly wrapping her lips around the potion flask and guzzling down the bottle's contents.

"Gah! Ack!" She gagged aloud as the potent mixture started to manifest, like Akko Sucy 's face started to heat up producing a great deal of sweat panting like a dog in heat. "So...hot…" 

She would buckle over, her hands wrapping around her stomach as her body steadily rose in temperature, her face turning bright red like a thermostat soon falling to the ground. With more and more sweat running down her body as the transformation relentlessly continued, bones shifting and aching as they extended in length making her much taller than before. The potion would modify her once thin and lanky body type rapidly producing enough usable body fat for not only her chest giving her a sizable pair of solid C-cup breasts, but her lower body as well giving the magic user an appealing adult pear shape stretching out her witch robe like uniform as a result. Another loud clash of thunder as the transformation finally came to an end. Climbing back up to her feet Sucy would make a rather quick recovery compared to Akko inspecting her new body with her hands, her fingers roaming her much wider hips and bigger, softer backside sticking out a solid six inches or more from her shapely motherly milf like frame.

"Ugh...with childbearing hips like these, I definitely have my mom's genes, damn." Sucy said with a blushing sigh and roll of her eyes. "All in the pursuit of greater magic."

Sucy would continue to feel up her own plush round ass for several seconds before realizing what she was doing and quickly stopping. 

"...Not all that bad, I can get used to it, I suppose. Now, for the book."

Picking the codex off the ground Sucy would flip through the pages finding the spell.

"The spell begins when one utters the phrase: NUXIA...BARAS...GULA….NICTO!"

At once the book began crackling with the intense blue lightning, coiling itself around Sucy lifting her off the grass.

"Yes! Take me as your forbidden vessel, give me the power of Monsterology!" Sucy demanded from the unstable wild magic, the magic book rapidly flipped through its pages before stopping on a single page.

A page that depicted a detailed collage image of several demonic looking imps before a blast of unstable magic suddenly rocketed upwards colliding with Sucy who absorbed the chaotic magic, electrifying her body with a powerful surge of wild energy from head to toe. The wild lightning bolt would soon disperse and dissipate into smoke letting Sucy flutter back down to the ground with elegant poise, her body still crackling with magical remnant as she smiled evilly, eager to show everyone a true Monsterology magic user looks like with her body becoming the host of the creatures being created from pure magic. Her belly violently swelled underneath the fabric of her witch cloak in unnatural lurching motions within her grasp as the creatures inside manifested at a stunning pace, Sucy's drooling laughter echoing into the night.

Early that next morning at their usual table in the dining hall Amanda and Jasminka had challenged Akko to a double arm wrestling match, with Amanda taking the brunette's right arm and Jasminka with the left on two seperate tables with Lotte taking up the role as official referee.

"Ok, ready? One….two...three!" She called out prompting Amanda and Jasminka to start trying to take Akko's arm down with all their strength, the whole time Akko's bulging baby bump glowing brightly channeling the beastly minotaur magic strength she was enhanced with into her arms to combat the two soon slamming their arms against the table at the same time with twin thuds beating them both, Amanda and Jasminka groaned aloud rubbing their now sore and aching hands feeling like they have been crushed by anvils.

"Dang Akko, gotta give it to ya. That magic sure ain't no joke." Amanda winced aloud, still massaging her hand but managed to still smile through the pain all the same.

Several of the other students clapped in approval of such good sportsmanship, but they soon had to part like the Red Sea as something very….big, suddenly started moving through the crowd. Seeing the tone of the room shift Akko would soon turn her head as well to see such a sight she would never have expected. Sucy, now as tall as the mini giantess that was Akko, would walk through the crowd towards her table friends. Rather immediately Akko would take notice of the incredibly drastic change in Sucy's body type, having much wider hips than her own and a big, fat round ass so large it could actually be seen from the front even! But the most prominent change was the giant perfectly round and taunt sphere of flesh attached to the potion maker's positively plump and wide pear shape frame, sloshing about as it visibly wobbled with each step the experienced magic user took finally stopping in front of her dear friend Akko.

"Hey Akko~ What's up?" She would ask so casually despite making such a jaw dropping entrance.

"S-Sucy!?! You look…different. What...happened to you?" Akko found herself asking, admittedly dropping her gaze from meeting the pale girl's and onto the awkward groaning bubble of a belly bulge.

"Oooh this? Well, ya know. I figured since the aging up potion worked so well on you...I give it a try for myself, and with a small change to the experiment I managed to yield some pretty…"interesting" results~ I take it you like what you see?" Sucy would say before suddenly smacking her giant belly hard with one hand, making it jiggle and slosh loudly with a lewd grin on her face savoring the brunette's reaction of jumping back with a scared yelp from such a fierce slap.

"Wait...The aging potion? Small change? Like what?"

"Well...I may, or may not, have used double the amount of unicorn hair extract to double the amount of monster pheromones my body produces. No big deal," 

Sucy said this rather casually, shrugging her shoulders all the same before she then proceeded to take a deep breath while also pushing her large belly forward, making it appear larger than it already is as if wanting to draw even more attention to it just to spite Akko which knowing this prank loving trickster of a witch wouldn't be too far off. But something just wasn't sitting right with Akko, an aging potion shouldn't make you blimp up so much you look…pregnant? Her hunch of suspicion became valid seeing the many small lumps and bumps quickly kicking and darting across the otherwise smooth taunt round surface.

"Wait a second here, *gasp* Sucy! You used my codex! The Headmistress only gave me permission to use it!" Akko angrily accused with a stomp of her foot.

The playful smile on Sucy's face proved she indeed didn't care that she was caught by Akko's latent detective skills. Mostly because she didn't even bother hiding it, in fact Sucy seemed to very much enjoy her totally killer pregnant milf body

"Guilty as charged~ But can you blame me? Especially when you make looking pregnant with monsters look like so much fun~ I guess….I couldn't resist wanting to try it myself too." Sucy would say in a sly yet seducing manner with her sleek silver tongue, before once again delivering another rousing rough smack against the side of her belly to make the litter of wiggling imp babies kick even harder in response before leaning closer to Akko whispering in her ear. "I love feeling them kick, it reminds me so much of…." She would pause for a moment breathing in sharply. "Vore~"

The brunette would find her throat had gone completely dry, unable to find the proper words to respond as Sucy reached to take Akko's breakfast sausage from her plate in hand, swallowing it whole with one long wet gulp letting her tongue hang out in satisfaction right after.

"Later guys, I think I'm gonna go for a morning stroll around campus. See ya," She said before walking away, her new ass jiggling and bouncing in a teasing fashion as the crowd parted once more to let her through.

After breakfast Akko stormed right into the Headmistress's chamber to file a civilized complaint.

"Headmistress, I respectfully ask that you revoke the Monsterology book from Sucy Manbavaran."

The old woman would weave her fingers together with a puzzled expression hearing this.

"Hm? But whatever for?"

"Because…" 

Akko would pause for a moment, supposedly taking a second thought about ratting out her own best friend, but she couldn't shake the need to take responsibility for representing Monsterology all the same.

"Because, she is using the magic for her own enjoyment, as her friend I know her too well and her personality fails to fit the ideal candidate to represent Monsterology." She would state quite clearly, even slamming her open palms against the older woman's desk, the Headmistress stopping her teacup from spilling with one hand before addressing her complaint with one simple counter argument.

"But Ms. Kagari…we could say the very same about you too."

Akko would part her lips open for a rebuttal to that statement, only to puff out her cheeks and let her lips sputter like a dying engine unable to come up with another suitable argument without saying something negative about Sucy she might just very well regret if word ever got out. The last thing she needed was an expert on lethal poison making to be upset with her, especially when they indeed shared a bedroom together. With nothing else to say Akko bowed in respect for the Headmistress's time before leaving her private chambers. Meanwhile in the academy library Sucy was sitting at a table covered with various textbooks all covering topics ranging from advanced magic techniques without the use of wands to the different types of magical monsters and familiars best associated with Monsterology.

"Monsters created by a summoning contract made upon uttering the seal bond spell are a construct of the most hidden trait or latent potential that lie dormant in the witch," she would read aloud from a textbook, one that briefly covers the key elements of internal magical seals that causes the pregnant states Akko and herself were currently in. "....So in other words, the monsters we are pregnant with represent something we didn't know about ourselves...interesting."

As the young witch would ponder greatly upon this newly acquired information, she would suddenly wince aloud feeling a couple of kicks under her dress, not in pain mind you but in shivering pleasure as the sudden stimulation of her own flesh jutting out sporadically without reason or pattern was tantalizing to the vore-fetishist to say the least. Unconsciously dropping one hand to her achingly active middle rubbing it in a wide slow pattern as her brood of imps became rather restless as they were impish in choosing now of all places to tease their magically sensitive mother, Sucy blushed a bit quickly looking around to make sure she was indeed the only one in her neck of the vast maze like library space before whispering to her bulging belly.

"Oof! Calm down babies….you're making me….horny~" she said in a breathless sigh, her hand slowly sliding south from her belly between her legs, her index finger lightly grazing the thin fabric of her skull print purple panties. "F-Fuck it, if we are doing this, mmph! We are doing this right,"

Scooting her seat back a couple of inches in a huff both hands now snaking around the bouncing orb feverishly rubbing in a circular motion against her quivering lower lips through her panties before two fingers finally slipped through sliding into her tight wet pussy sending a bit of juice down her legs.

"Keep kicking, kick harder!" She urged those damn imps swimming around inside her, an absolute wild tornado of claws and fists doing backflips and headbutting against the sides of her belly more and more throwing the perverted witch into a frenzy fit.

It was amazing she was even able to bite down on her lip hard enough to stop her own screams from filling the vast library, the sound of her own fingers relentlessly pounding away attacking her hungry pussy sounded like a parade of soldiers marching in puddles as droplets rained down from her chair staining the rug.

"Oh god, I'm...I'm gonna…"

And just like a dam bursting open the flood gates of Sucy's first ever orgasm in a public area came rushing forth, a drainage of excess amounts of fluid running down her plump thighs in a constant flow.

"...cum," she sighed, slowly coming down from her euphoric high with shaking breath as her hand quickly covered her mouth convinced there was a high chance someone had heard her.

Sucy's own fluttering heartbeat beating as fast as a humming bird's wing pounding in her ears thinking, thinking of what could she possibly say if someone confronted her about actually pleasuring herself in the esteemed academy library.

Part of her felt genuine fear, afraid of what others would say if they found her in such a degenerate state, she knew was far from a perfect student always getting into mischief and trouble in school alongside Akko and Lotte, but this was different. Her title as magical student could be revoked and she could be permanently banned from Luna Nova forbidden from basic use of magic till the end of her days. But at the same time...a part of her, never felt so alive! It was the longest, and most memorable life changing moment of self discovery the young witch has ever had the luxury of experiencing. Perhaps, she figured, it was because the act was so terribly taboo it made the sexual thrill that much grander. The more Sucy found herself thinking about it the more validated she felt about acting so vile and repulsive, it was like something far more devious than jealousy for Akko's sudden boost in magical prowess and popularity had just awakened after being asleep, dormant for so long.

"...If my true nature is to become a degenerate imp…I might as well start getting good at it, what do you all think?" Sucy would say as a devilish smile soon appeared, her large pregnant belly kicking and squirming around wildly in her grasp with earnest approval. "My thoughts exactly~" 

Just then Sucy would jump at the sound of some footsteps nearby, leaning up in her chair she would look through the dark aisles to try and spot whoever was lurking, her hand slowly reaching for her wand in case a spell was needed to punish any girl who dared to rat her out for having her fun before it truly begun.

"Who's there?....Show yourself, or I'll turn you into a moldy old toad!" Sucy hissed with a threatening wave of her wand as magical purple energy immediately started to collect and glow at the wand's tip. 

In response to the threat that felt more like a promise the hiding figure soon revealed themselves, it was Bruce the cyclops worker holding up his hands in a defenceless fashion walking into the light.

"S-Sorry! Sorry, didn't mean to intrude on ya miss, honest. Just...please don't do anything weird to me." He said clearly, trying to appeal to the magic user's sense of mercy if she had any.

Sucy would let out an annoyed sigh yet relieved that another student (or even worse, a professor) hadn't walked in on her not-so-private masterbation session instead.

"Oh, it's just you Bruce. What are you even doing here? Don't you work in the fields?"

"Yeah, I used to, but then the other witches heard that I let Akko get past me in that spiral tower building soooo…."

"Ya got demoted to library keeper huh?"

"...Not demoted per say," he began but started nodding all the same. "Yes, yes I was. But hey...I would take this job over baking in the sun all day, not to mention the perk of seeing you got all frisky with yourself there lass~"

Sucy would blush something fierce being called out for giving a public show in the library before thinking of a way to turn it back on him.

"Oh my, I seem to have caught the attention of a no-good deviant cyclops man. I wonder what he would be willing to do to a defenceless, soft, curvy, horny, and heavily pregnant woman….like me~" she would say as her hands started taking turns rubbing her big round belly and sizable squeezable breasts.

Sucy's last few words were absolutely drenched in sexual energy, her endowed body practically pumping with magical energy and monster attracting pheromones that was begging to be breeded with, Bruce could do very little to stop his own body from reacting to such a scene as his lower half starting standing right at attention and willing to march forward towards her alluring finger gesture. Climbing on top of the table Sucy's lust was as fiery as ever reaching for his rock hard member through his jumpsuit uniform with a lick of her lips, as for Bruce he reached for the bottom of her cloak lifting it up enough to reveal her large pregnant belly in the process. 

A very little known fact in the Monsterology relationship between humans and mythical beasts was that all monsters find the pregnant features of a woman's size the most attractive, finding the motherly nature very heartwarming and comforting, even during the most intimate of sexual actions. And Bruce was no different, his wide muscular hands immediately brushed up against the plump roundness of her bloated middle, his breath growing heavy and an icy chill left his lips feeling all the feverish fleeting movements taking place just beneath the skin with amniotic fluid sloshing about, it was like handling a partially full jug of water between his hands with claws and feet pushing out hard from it meeting his touch with the same amount of excitement.

"Oh my….h-how many little ones are even in there? Three? Four? F-Five maybe?"

"...How 'bout as many as you want?~"

"P-Pardon me!?!"

"Come on Bruce, we both know this oven can handle more than a few more extra buns, I just need some extra batter~"

Placing a hand to his chin Sucy would attempt to press her tender lips against his, only to have his hand rest against her shoulder stopping the young witch for a second.

"I think...I may be able to find some friends that can help with that."

Later that night, back in the shared dorm bedroom Akko would continue griping to herself about losing her unique status of Monterology student to Sucy.

"I'd figured you of all people would enjoy having another person to talk about Monsterology with," Lotte would point out, being able to overhear Akko's angry mutters.

"It's not that, I would be glad if it was someone like you Lotte, but...it's Sucy. Sure, she's has almost perfect grades and is practically a freaking genius in potion and chemistry magic, but she hates being bothered to help me learn the basic magic, and I doubt she would be bother to tutor me in something this…well..."

Akko would turn to Lotte gesturing at the round bubble of quivering flesh jutting out from her waist greatly stretching her T-shirt and pajama bottoms.

"Complex."

"Hm, maybe you should still ask? Maybe she will surprise you,"

Akko would give sigh before hearing the alarm reminder to apply the lotion the nurse perscribed, sitting down on her bed pulling her shirt up spreading the soothing cream against her middle, to which she would reel back in pain after feeling a sudden yet powerful kick from the minotaur beast within.

"Oww! I swear, I have no idea why this minotaur baby has been fussy all afternoon and I don't know how to calm it down!" The brunette would cry out in great discomfort, clutching her belly with one hand while almost pulling her own hair out with the other.

"Maybe...do what Sucy does? She seems to have a good grasp on handling Monsterology already."

Akko would pout a bit but shrugged figuring it would make sense at least, raising her hand she would suddenly strike hard and fast slapping her belly just like Sucy did…only to immediately regret the stinging pain of the handprint that was left behind, not to mention the onslaught of fists and kicks of the bullheaded baby not taking so kindly to the strike, now actively bucking around inside Akko like a barnyard brawl until she was thrown back against her own bed.

"HOW THE HELL DOES SUCY HAVE SUCH A HIGH PAIN TOLERANCE FOR THIS CRAP!?!"

Being a good friend she was Lotte would hand Akko a cup of magic restoring tea to help soothe her and her troublesome baby to be.

"Speaking of which, where is Sucy?"

"...I dunno, haven't seen her since this afternoon."

"Not like her to be out and about this time of night. Wonder where could she possibly be?" 

*Crack!*

*Crack!*

*Crack!*

The sound of a whip being unleashed with great fury echoing off the walls of the underground hall of Artifact Tower, locked inside a mostly dark dungeon like room Sucy, all chained up while being blindfolded and forced to gag on a rubber ball, was being whipped by a group of goblin, orc, cyclops, and troll workers as she hanged from a low hanging chain chandelier like trap. Whimpering squeals of pleasure would come from the witch student as the whips left behind stinging marks on her vast canvas of a belly as her babies kicked up a storm electrifying her senses even more than the whips did, those marks might as well have been tally marks for how many minutes Sucy's poor pussy has been pounded by the sex starved cyclops man Bruce, her jiggling ass fat quaking between his fingers that dug into the flesh like hooks as the bottom of her belly bulged out obscenely from the outline of massive his cock stirring about sending more and more juices to collect as a pool on the floor.

"You have grown so big and plump already with so much young miss, but your pussy feels as tight as an innocent virgin's! It's making me and my dick go insane, I think I'm going to cum, I gotta cum inside!" Bruce growled with such ecstasy his polite and gentleman like mannerisms have long since evaporated.

Through her binds Sucy would grunt aggressively, not in protest but in approval of the wicked monster man's wishes to bloat her insides with a rocket load of cum.

"This is it! I'm gonna make you get MORE pregnant, get pregnant AGAIN!"

With a snarling roar Bruce thrusted deeper inside Sucy, his balls emptying sending a flood of fresh bubbling hot spunk into her as her womb inflated an inch or two bigger from him alone, she would sigh with one eye left twitching in bliss being mentally branded as a monster cock loving slut for life now. And to her surprise Bruce would start pumping himself inside her all over again despite just climaxing.

"Her pussy feels too good to even pull out of, it's so fucking tight!"

At this point the other big burly monsters started to crowd looking a bit impatient that it still hasn't been their turn since they started.

"Come on Bruce! You have been hogging her for almost an hour, time to let one of us have a turn already!" One gnarly faced troll shouted over the throes of Sucy's pleasured moans being fucked without mercy.

"No way, she feels too good! I already came lots in her, if I pull out of her now it will all come flooding out, I want her to be pregnant with ALL my seed!" He would bark back at the crowd asserting the dominance of his will over them as well.

Some of them huffed aloud in anger having to wait a bit longer, others seemed perfectly content with watching the sexual act stroking their twitching veiny members inches away from her face. One goblin man would kneel a bit lowering himself below her eye level crawling underneath her wobbling and bouncing water balloon of a belly to meet her inverted navel before letting out his long drooling wet tongue licking away at it like it was the sweetest treat imaginable.

"I don't care if I have to wait all night long, her belly button tastes so sublime!" The goblin man would say as he continued to lick at her sensitive navel, pressing against it with both hands like he was attempting to burst a pimple blemish until it finally popped giving Sucy some relief from the rising pressure of her belly as it gurgled and sloshed about in his claw like hands rubbing away at the object of his feverish affection.

A wooly yeti man soon parted the crowd with a thundering howl approaching Bruce and Sucy with great excitement, his booming feet echoing off the walls as he drew near.

"Grrr! I DON'T WANT TO WAIT! I WANT TO FUCK HER, NOW!" He bellowed, ripping off her ball gag letting her breath properly for the first time before shoving his cock straight down her throat making it bulge out before proceeding to fuck her throat with such gusto.

"Gah," Bruce huffed not wanting to be shown up by the yeti, doubling his efforts to fuck the knocked up witch even faster. 

"Oh fuck, this bitch's throat is so tight and warm! It's like fucking another pussy entirely!" The yeti shouted with such glee of having Sucy gag and drool around his cock, her eyes slowly rolling to the back of her head as her senses started to get overwhelmed simply moving along with the swaying motion of the chandiler chains practically melting inside.

It was becoming a race to the finish with the yeti taking the lead and Bruce following close behind.

"I'm cumming!" The wooly beast howled, blowing his aching load down her throat forcing her to guzzle it all down with loud heavy gulps.

*Gulp!*

*Gulp!*

*Gulp!*

"I'm cumming too!" Bruce cried out throwing his head and shoving his cock in deeper inside Sucy bloating her womb even more as a result, both men slowly pulling out of her as twin pools of bubbly steaming hot baby batter came pouring past her drooling and tender lips, Sucy slowly lifting her head up to face the crowd afterwards.

"....I still want more~" she would hiss with a lick of her lips tasting the cum once more.


End file.
